Kill me With Your love
by FantasyShipper
Summary: Alison Dilaurentis is an 18 year old senior in high school who has just recovered from a hit and run that left her in a coma. What happens when she drops her books in the hallway and Emily helps her pick them up? Will fate bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

Alison Dilaurentis is an 18 year old senior in high school who has just recovered from a hit and run that left her in a coma. What happens when she drops her books and Emily helps her pick them up? Will fate bring them together?

Chapter 1

Emily's POV

"So how was your summer?" Spencer asked me. She was one of my two best friends. We had known each other since 2nd grade. I knew I had to become friends with her the second that she let me copy off of her test. The girl was a genius, but also funny and sarcastic. She was real girlfriend material…to bad she was straight.

"It was alright. I mean there's nothing special about Los Angeles." I said honestly. It was true, the first day I got there it was cool. One week into being there I wanted to come back to Rosewood. The only good thing about it was I had a new chick every week.

Suddenly Hanna, my other best friend came up to me. She jumped into my arms. "Thank god your back Em, I was getting worried about all that time you spent in LA. I was so paranoid you were gonna come back looking like Kim Kardashian." She said with a relived look on her face.

"Well, its good to see you too Hanna." I said with a smirk. Hanna and I had basically known each other since birth. Our mothers were friends with each other when they were kids.

We engulfed in conversation for a couple more minutes until a blonde girl dropped her books and materials all over the busy hallway floor. Hanna and Spencer gasped in surprise. "What the hell is wrong with both of you?" I asked them.

"That's Alison Dilaurentis. She was hit by a car and was in a coma for three months. I thought I told you about this over Skype." Hanna said to me. I really didn't remember that, I was probably pretending to listen to her just like I did most of the time Hanna was gossiping to me.

"Yeah, it was insane. I can't believe she's back in school already." Spencer said. Alison was still struggling to pick up her books. She had finally got all of her books together only to be bumped into to have everything fall onto the floor again.

"Shit." The blue eyed blonde girl cursed. She was a rather attractive girl. I was surprised I had never noticed her before. It was then that I noticed a teal colored spiral notebook at my feet. I picked it up. It red 'Ali' on it in big bold black letters. I started walking over to her, she was now putting the books she had dropped in her beige locker.

"Hey." I said, making the girl jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said with a smile. I could feel my two best friends eyes on the back of my head from behind me.

"Its umm okay." She said shyly.

"You dropped this." I said handing her the notebook. She took it from me with a grateful look on her face.

"Thanks I thought I lost this." She said, putting it into her locker.

"I'm Emily by the way." I said with a smile.

"Yeah I know." Alison said. "I mean…um I'm Alison." She said getting more nervous by the second. I thought it was kinda cute. Alison was a beautiful girl, she had these peircing blue eyes, I felt like she could see straight into soul with those eyes. "But you probably already knew that." She said the last part almost sadly. I had guessed she was referring to her accident, which had spread through the school quickly. But somehow I didn't get the memo.

"Yeah, I did. It was cool to meet you. Maybe we can hang some time." I said with a half smile.

"Ye..ah…May..be." She saif. I could tell she had problems with her speech, must have been because of the accident. I noticed her shoes were untied.

"Your shoes are untied." I said. She looked down at her feet in shame.

"Yeah, I uh…I can't tie them anymore." She said, that must have sucked. I beant down to the floor and started tying up her black laces on her black and white classic low top converse. "What…are you…you, doing?" She asked me as she looked down at me.

"I'm tying your shoes for you." I said with a smile. She smiled shyly. I could hear Spencer and Hanna cooing and in awe over my gesture in the background. I finally finished my task and stood back up.

"You didn't have to do that." She said, blushing. Her skin turned a light shade of red.

"I know, I wanted to though." I said. I winked and started walking away, I turned on heels and winked at her. "I'll catch you later Ali." I said before returning to Hanna and Spencer. Alison walked away and she was blushing, she was red as a tomato.

"Oh my gosh, you are sooo crushing on her!" Hanna cheered excitedly.

"I am not. I was just being nice." I said.

"Em, you are crushing on her. Your body language was giving it all away. Plus you did the cliche helping her lick something up thing. And you tied her shoe. If that's not a crush then I don't know what is." Spencer said. I rolled my eyes at their accusations even though I knew it was true. I did have a crush on Alison. What wasn't to like? We started walking to homeroom together. We had Mr. Fitz. Pretty dope guy if I must say so myself.

ALISON'S POV

"You don't understand Cece. She was so nice and so charming." I said, referring to Emily Fields. Everything from those chocolate brown eyes to the way she tied my shoe for me was amazing. "I think she could potentially be a really good…friend." I said, lying about how I just wanted to be friends with her. We were in homeroom with Mr. Fitz and he hasn't arrived yet. We were considerably early considering we were the only two people in the room.

"Ali, you don't have to pretend that you just want to be friends with Emily okay? Its so obvious that you are crushing on her. But even if you do just want to be friends with her…that sucks for you because Emily is only 'just friends' with two girls." Cece said to me.

"I know…I uh…" I felt my speech start to deteriorate again. My speech would go in and out a lot since the accident. Suddenly Emily walked in with two other girls. They were laughing and smiling. Maybe those are the two girls Cece was referring to earlier.

"Hey stranger." Emily said, from her desk.

"I…ummm…." I couldn't get it out.

"She says hey." Cece said stepping in for me. "I'm Cece by the way." Cece said.

"Oh, thats a cool name." Emily complimented. I reached into my pocket to get my phone but ended up banging my already injured wrist on the hard table.

"Ah, fuu…fuu…ckk" I couldn't get the words out.

"Oh my god! Do I need to call an ambulance?!" Cece panicked. I clutched my wrist in pain. Emily stood from her desk and walked over to me. She took my wrist in her soft and warm hands.

"You can trust me." She said with a reassuring smile. She kissed my wrist and instantly it felt better. "Better?" She asked.

"Better." I said, still not believing what just transpired. I hadn't even noticed that all the other people had filed into the classroom and were staring at both of us. I heard some indistinct whispers and giggles.

"Okay class. Partner up and discuss what you did over the summer." Mr. Fjtz said as he entered the classroom. Emily went back to her seat, and smiled at me one last time before turning back to her friends.

"Well, your fucked." Cece said.

This is my new story, let me know if I should continue it.

-Angel


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Alison's POV**_

It was lunch time and I found myself staring at Emily Fields. She had quite the reputation, she was known as Rosewood High's top player. But to be honest I didn't care. She was so beautiful. Plus she helped me pick up my books even when other people wouldn't give me a second look. She had those chocolate brown eyes that were just so soft and sweet. I could swim in those brown pools happily. Something hit me in the forehead, snapping me out of my temporary hypnosis. I looked at Cece, in astonishment. "Can you stop staring at her? Jeez Alison, you look like you're plotting a plan to kidnap her or something." Cece said as she took a sip of her Smart Water.

"I'm not planning to abduct Emily okay? I'm just observing." I stated calmly. Cece chuckled.

"What are you observing, her boobs?" She asked sarcastically and laughed lightly. I rolled my eyes and went back to '_observing' _the brunette beauty that was across the cafeteria. This time when I looked up back at her she was staring right at me. Her gaze was intensely serious and sexy. I looked back down at my crappy in embarrassment, I could feel my cheeks turning red. I didn't dare lift my head.

"What's up Ali?" Cece said.

"Emily just caught me looking at her." I said, still horrified at the embarrassing moment that had just occurred. "Will you look back there and see if she's still looking over here?" I asked. She turned around, and quickly ducked her head back down.

"Gosh, that stare was intense as hell. I think she would have been a suitable choice for Christian Grey in the 50 Shades movie." Cece said. "Now, she's staring at me too." Cece said. I peaked up and saw Emily, was getting up and coming towards us. I panicked.

"Shit she's coming over here! What do we do?!" I asked.

"Uh, pretend you're looking for my eye contact." She said quickly. Before we knew it Emily was at our table.

"Hey Alison...You uh left this in Fitz's class and I haven't seen you since then, so I thought I'd give it to you now." She said sweetly. I took the same teal notebook that I had dropped in the hallway from her timidly.

"Um, thanks." I said fidgeting in my seat.

"I saw you staring…" She started but I interrupted her.

"I'm really sorry, I was just so intrigued and stuff and I couldn't help it you're just so hot and sexy and nice." I blurted out all at once. She tilted her head a little and smiled a little.

"Wow, thanks...I guess?" She stated as more of a question than a statement. I smiled shyly. "Hey uh, I'm throwing this party on friday at my crib. You guys are more than welcome to come if you're up for some fun." She said.

"Yeah, we'll be there." I said a little too excitedly and quickly.

"Okay eager beaver. I'll catch you later." Emily said as she started walking off. She dropped her phone and picked it up. "Oh shit, there's something wrong with my phone." She said.

"What?" I asked, realizing I was a little bit too concerned about Emily's phone.

"It doesn't have your number in it." Emily said handing me her phone. I smiled shyly and took the phone.

"Thanks Ali." She said as she walked away.

"Okay! The votes are in! Everyone wants to see Emily Fields recite a poem!" Hanna Marin said onto the mic. Emily made her way down to the cafeteria floor. She took the mic from Hanna.

"You guys suck man." She said, making everyone laugh, including me. "Okay, this is something I feel a lot of guys and a select few of girls can relate too. Enjoy." She said. It got quiet in the room.

"_I get on with life as a Student ,_

_I'm a Funny kinda person._

_I like Sex in Evening and Sex in the Morning ._

_I like to contemplate Boobs._

_But when I start to daydream,_

_My mind turns straight to Ass._

_Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes,_

_I notice the way I think about Ass with a smile,_

_Curved lips I just can't disguise._

_But I think it's Boobs making my life worthwhile._

_Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more?_

_Boobs or Ass?_

_I like to use words like 'Hey' and 'Yay_

_I like to use words about Boobs. _

_But when I stop my talking,_

_My mind turns straight to Ass._

_Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes,_

_I notice the way I think about Ass with a smile,_

_Curved lips I just can't disguise._

_But I think it's Boobs making my life worthwhile._

_Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more?_

_Boobs or..._

_Ass?I like to hang out with Spencer and Hanna._

_But when left alone,_

_My mind turns straight to Ass._

_Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes,_

_I notice the way I think about Ass with a smile,_

_Curved lips I just can't disguise._

_But I think it's Boobs making my life worthwhile._

_Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more?_

_Boobs or Ass? I hate vegetables and and salads ._

_But I just think back to Ass,_

_And I'm happy once again."_

She recited the whole thing and everyone was laughing their asses off, no pun intended, although some of the teachers didn't look to impressed. It was in that moment that I was finally able to admit to myself that I, Alison Dilaurentis, was crushing on Emily Fields. The funny and cute popular girl. "Wow. I'm crushing on Fields." I said to Cece.

"You're acting like I didn't already know that." Cece said.

**Sorry for this disappointing chapter, it isn't really my best. Probably going to be the worst in the story. Next chapter will be so much better. Thank you guys for over 30 reviews on the first chapter! Thats amazing. Hopefully that can continue through the fic. **

**-Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Emily's POV**_

"Dude I am freaking out!" I yelled at Spencer and Hanna, while pacing in my room. "People are set to start arriving in 30 fucking minutes! 30!"

"Em, just chill out. You've thrown a ton of parties before. Just calm down." Spencer said, attempting to soothe my spiked nerves.

"Thats not what I'm nervous about. Alison is coming over, and so is her best friend. Who already hates me!" I yelled, getting even more freaked out than I was before. "See, the thing is I know for a fact this girl is different. And I don't just like her because of her boobs, or her ass, or how hot she is...I just like her because she's her." I said, confusing myself with my own words. Hanna smiled.

"People are arriving in 30 minutes, but that isn't what you are spazzing out about. You are spazzing out because there's a girl who you feel the need to be nice too and treat well. My advice, just keep doing what you're doing. Its gonna be okay, just be nice and try not to bite any girls' nipple okay?" Hanna said lovingly. I smiled.

"That was one time okay. Thats probably the worst thing I've ever done." I said with a smirk, remembering the day. My parents were away as usual, I got a fake ID and I went to a strip club with 200 bucks with Noel Khan. Yep, I certainly was a sleazebag.

"Actually I think the worst thing you ever did was hook up with that Hooters waitress in the bathroom of the restaurant." Spencer said.

"In my defense, she came onto me okay. Plus it was my birthday, that was Audrey's way of giving me a little present." I said smirking.

"Wow, you actually remember the girl's name. Impressive." Hanna said sarcastically.

"Whatever, just go get the kegs out of the truck please." I said trying to get rid of them so I could get dressed. I pulled my jacket off, hoping they would take the hint, Spencer did, but Hanna obviously had some issue's with that.

"You don't have to stop on our account. I may be straight but I'd totally unwrap you like a present." Hanna said seriously, now sitting on my bed. I rolled my eyes.

"You have some serious issue's." I said.

"Oh come on, I know you've thought about it." Hanna said with a smirk.

"No, actually I haven't." I said growing more embarrassed.

"Ugh whatever. I know you have thought that way about Spence though." Hanna blurted out, I turned red.

"Hanna!" I scolded, she laughed and Spencer just looked at me with an amused look on her face.

"Sorry Em, you're not really my type." She said playfully.

"I'm everyone's type. Now get out, both of you." I said, Spencer went out the door but Hanna made no move too. I grabbed a pair of dirty black and yellow Nike Elite socks and threw it at her.

"Thanks for the socks Em." She said taking my socks and leaving the room.

"You aren't supposed to keep them Han!" I yelled playfully.

"Black, and Yellow, Black and Yellow, Black and Yellow." She sang as she continued walking. I smiled at the thought of my two best friends. They were amazing. I slipped on something that looked cool. I had on red and black flannel...Typical lesbian. I threw on some black skinny jeans and a new pair of kicks. Creative Recreation Adonis's in white to be exact.

I looked in the mirror. I needed something else. I grabbed a random beanie and put it on my head. I smiled. Damn, I was sexy...Okay that was a little conceited. Wait why am I talking to myself?

_**Alison's POV**_

"Damn it Cece! Hurry the hell up! We're already two hours late!" I yelled in impatience.

"Calm down Ali. The doctor said to avoid nervousness. And alcohol, if I even see you looking at alcohol we're going home. They'll fuck up the effect of your medications. Plus no one is on time to parties like this." She said. I rolled my eyes, we finally got there and we got out of Cece's car.

We walked inside to hear 'In Da Club' playing loudly. There was people making out literally everywhere. Beer pong, spin the bottle, strip poker, and truth or dare games were going on everywhere. "Holy shit!" Cece and I yelled simultaneously. Suddenly Hanna Marin came over to us.

"Hey! I'm so glad you could make it!" She said loudly so that we could hear her over the loud music. "Emily's in the first room upstairs Alison! Its a big black door! And you should hang with Spencer and Me Cece !" Hanna said practically dragging Cece with her. I slowly walked up the stairs on knocked on the all black door. That was cool. All the other doors in the hallway were white. Loud music and several people laughing and video game sound effects were coming from inside the room.

"Someone get that!" A voice said, it sounded like Noel Kahn. I heard loud footsteps coming towards the door and Emily opened the door. She smiled brightly at me.

"Hey Alison, I'm glad you came. I was starting to think you got nervous and flaked." She said still smiling brightly.

"No, it just took a while to get ready." I said, already turning red. I had never noticed that Emily had little small dimples. It was adorable.

"Wanna come in? We just finished a game of Advanced Warfare. Wanna play? There's an extra controller. She said holding up the white PS4 controller. I smiled. She moved so that I could come in. I said hi to everyone and sat next to Emily on her king sized bed.

"Alright what are we gonna play Emily?" Noel Kahn asked. Emily looked at me for an answer.

"You choose. Whatever game I probably have it." She said softly. Suddenly I wasn't nervous or anxious, just the way she said that soothed my nerves.

"Do you have Madden 15?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. Get it Toby." She said pointing to a shelf. The handsome boy got up out of the red bean bag chair and retrieved the game case and put it in.

"Listen I know you're a chick and everything, but I still have to destroy you in this game." Noel said with a smirk.

"In your dreams pretty boy." I said, everyone laughed and made 'Ohh' sounds in the room including Emily. He just chuckled.

"Wow, Alison. You actually shut him up. I knew you were special." Emily said jokingly, but the compliment still made my insides tingle. We started scrolling through the teams. "What team do you wanna play on?" Emily asked me.

"Seahawks." I said confidently.

"They freaking suck." Noel said.

"Oh yeah, what team do you go for?" I asked Noel.

"49ers." He said. Everyone started laughing.

"Noel you should shut up man, they got their asses handed to them by the Raiders. The Raiders!" Emily yelled laughing. Everyone in the room busted into laughter.

"How much do you wanna bet that we'll kick the Seahawks' ass with the 9ers?" Noel asked Emily.

"500." She said.

"Deal. We're gonna kick your ass." Toby said.

They didn't. Everyone started filing out of the room until it was only Emily and I. She closed the door behind Noel, who handed her the 500 dollars with a gruesome look on his face, Emily stuck her tongue out at him before closing the door. She made her way back over to our comfortable spot we were in on her bed. She handed me my share of the money. "So, you having fun so far?" She asked me.

"Yeah, this is actually the most fun I've had in a long time." I said honestly.

"I'm glad. I had fun too." She said I smiled she got up from the bed and went in the mini fridge. "You don't seem like the type of girl who drinks alcohol." She said as she searched the fridge. "What would you fancy?" She asked me.

"Umm...you choose." I said, not really knowing what I was in the mood for.

"Feeling Spontaneous I see." She said. She grabbed a bottle of Gatorade. Lemon Lime to be exact. That was literally my favorite drink. I could not live without Lemon Lime Gatorade. She handed it to me. "That okay?" She asked me. I nodded. I tried to open the top but I couldn't, I had tremors in my hand from the overuse of my hands when I was playing video games. Emily noticed. Damn this was so embarrassing, I probably looked like a little kid. "Want me to open it for you?" She asked.

"No I got it." I said adamantly, trying to twist the top of.

"Come on Ali, let me help." She said, I gave her the bottle and she opened it with ease. She handed it back to me. I smiled at the gesture. "Its okay to ask for help you know." Emily said.

"I know, I just don't like feeling weak." I said sadly. I changed positions on her bed so that my back was against the headboard. She changed positions from the side of the bed where we were to the headboard as well.

"Admitting you need help doesn't make you weak, it actually makes you stronger. It takes a lot of courage to actually ask someone to help." Emily said wisely. I rested my head on her shoulder. I felt so comfortable with her in this moment. She looked into my blue eyes, and seemed amazed.

"What?" I asked.

"You're eyes. Nothing shines as bright as they do. Their beautiful, you're beautiful." She said. I blushed and looked away. She gently brought my head back to its original position. "You don't have to be afraid with me." She said, I suddenly soothed into her words. "Just let me take in how breathtakingly beautiful you look in this moment. She held my hand and ran her fingers over the large scar on my right wrist. "This isn't from the accident is it?" She asked.

"No, its not. My scars are ugly." I said retracting my wrist. She gently pulled it back and brought it to her lips. She kissed it softly and then looked deep into my blue eyes. Those pools of chocolate were hypnotizing.

"You're scars are beautiful and perfect in every way possible. I hope maybe one day you'll show more too me." She said. I smiled. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips and then pulled back quickly, becoming embarrassed and self conscious again.

"Sorry." I said. I got up from the bed and starting gathering my things but she got up quickly and stopped me. She looked into my eyes, and placed both of her warm hands on my face, and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" She asked, damn she was so cute.

"Yeah." I said. She smiled and leaned back in to kiss me. Shit, I was in love with this girl.

**What did you guys think? Sorry for the late update but I was sick again this week. Yay! Cute Emison. Is it bad that I think Talia and Em would be cute together? Don't judge me...**

**-Angel **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Emily's POV**_

I was awaken by the rays of sunlight hitting my eyelids, I opened my eyes but closed them quickly because of the bright UV rays. I tried to reach for my phone but I realized small arms were wrapped around my waist. I looked back, forgetting who it was. Alison, I smiled at the memory.

"_Man, Cece is so drunk." Alison said, helping me, Hanna, and Spencer clean up the mess that was left behind from the epically crazy party. "I have no idea how I'm going to get her home." She said, an idea popped into my head as those words left her mouth. _

"_You guys could stay the night, and I can drop you off tomorrow." I said, at this I could literally feel Spencer and Hanna giving me death glares as if warning me it was too soon. _

"_You don't have to do that." She said. _

"_I want too." I said honestly. She smiled._

"_Okay." She said, as she continued picking up empty beer cans and bottles. _

_1 hour later…_

"_You can have the bed, I'll take the floor." I said, as she started getting in my bed. _

"_Em, c'mon." Alison said. _

"_Alison its fine, I've slept on the floor like a trillion times." I said, obviously over exaggerating. _

"_I don't want you to sleep on the floor." She said, looking into my eyes. I couldn't refuse. Those blue eyes, could make me do anything. I slowly made my way over to the bed and we cuddled up together under the duvet. _

"Ali, wake up." I said, shaking her lightly. She stirred and made cute little sounds. That was adorable. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning." She said with a small and shy smile.

"Morning Alisaurus." I said, surprising myself at the nickname I had just given her. She blushed.

"You want some breakfast? I can't cook anything but I could take you and Cece out to like IHOP or something." I said. "I can tell she doesn't like me, and the way to every girls heart is food." I said, Alison laughed.

"it doesn't matter if she doesn't like you, I like you." Alison admitted.

"You like me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. I did ever since you picked up my books in the hallway." Alison said, which surprised the hell out of me. "It just surprised me. I guess I had an idea of what you were like...I thought you would be a huge douchebag to be honest. But you turned out to be such a nice person." Alison admitted.

"Thanks...I don't really get that a lot. I like you too by the way." I said. I got up from the bed. I realized I was wearing my pink and black Jordan shorts. "I'm going to go change really quick. I'll be out in five minutes." I said, walking in the bathroom. I sat up the sink and pulled out my phone and dialed Hanna. Her phone rang somewhere in the room. I went over to the tub and pulled back the curtain. Hanna screamed. I screamed too.

"What the hell Emily?!" She yelled.

"What do you mean what the hell?! You're the one laying in the bathtub!" I yelled. She got up and got out of the tub. She looked in the mirror and ruffled her hair.

"I couldn't sleep downstairs Spencer snores too much. Plus, Spencer and Cece were making too much noise before Spencer finally drove her home. Then Spencer had the nerve to come back and ask me why I looked so tired." Hanna said going through my drawers obviously looking for makeup.

"Hanna...There's a beer can in your hair." I said observing the crushed metal can. She felt around in her head and then took it out. She then put her lips on it drinking the rest of the contents. I rolled my eyes.

"What? Why waste perfectly good brewery?" She asked.

"Maybe because it spent 8 hours in your hair." I said with a smile. I turned on the water and started rinsing my face off.

"Don't forget you said you'd drive me to Mystic Falls for the weekend." She said.

"Why do you even want to go to Mystic Falls?" I asked her.

"I'm going to go find Damon Salvatore...and if he's not there...You can just drive me to Philly." She said.

"Can we please not waste time driving all the way to Virginia looking for a fictional character and we'll just spend the weekend in Philly instead?" I pleaded.

"Fine. But only because you were nice to Alison." She said.

"Shhh. She's in my bed." I said. She gave me a dirty look. "No, not like that. We didn't do anything. We just fell asleep in the same bed. I'm taking her to breakfast this morning." I said.

"No you aren't. You have to drive Spencer and I to Philly." Hanna said.

"Right. Well let me drop off Alison." I said. I walked out of the bathroom. Alison had drifted back off to sleep. I ran downstairs quickly. I jumped on Spencer who was sleeping on the couch. She almost immediately pushed me off, I fell on the carpet on my back."Jesus christ Spence." I said getting up slowly and stretching my back muscles.

"You're the one who jumped on me." She said getting up.

"Can you please make some pancakes? And put like a little smiley face on them with whipped cream? I really want to impress Ali." I pleaded with the girl.

"No." She said as she started pouring herself a cup of black coffee...The girl was hardcore, what can I say? I literally got on my knees in front of her.

"Spencer! Please do this for me. I need to impress Alison. Then she can go brag to Cece about how I made her pancakes." I begged. She sighed loudly.

"Okay...but you owe me." She said. I got up and hugged her quickly.

"Thank you Spencer." I said before running upstairs.

_**ALISON'S POV**_

I was sitting on Emily's bed talking with Hanna. She was a really nice girl. Emily's best friends were so different but they meshed well. Spencer was smart but sarcastic. Hanna was funny and energetic, like a tiny little ball of joy. "So then Emily was like; 'No Hanna, you don't hit the person with the hockey stick you hit the puck'." She said. I laughed light heartedly. Then as if on cue Emily walked into the room, and she looked surprised at Hanna and I.

"Hanna, I told you to stay in the bathroom." She said.

"No you didn't. I was just talking to Alison." She said to Emily, and then turning her attention back to me. "Did I tell you about that time Emily got duct taped to the lockers by a bunch sophomores?" Hanna asked.

"Oh my god, no." I said with a huge smile.

"Hanna, if you tell that story I tell one of yours." Emily said with a smirk. Hanna immediately shut her mouth. "Ali, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a quick walk." She said fidgeting with her fingers. I blushed.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said nervously. She made her way over to me and held her hand out to me. I took it and we both walked out of the house together. We walked to the park. We sat on the benches together.

"So whats you're favorite song?" She randomly asked.

"The Scientist by Coldplay. Why?" I asked. She smiled.

"I wanted to know so I could play it in my car when you're with me." She said. I blushed.

"What's you're favorite song?" I asked her. She made a thoughtful face and took a couple of moments before answering.

"My favorite song of all time is The night is Still Young by Nicki Minaj." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because...It has a lot of meaning for me. The night is still young...Its like I can do anything, I still have time you know. You should listen to it." Emily said to me. "It has more meaning than you expect it too, you just have to listen a little closer." Emily said. "Anyway, what are you doing this weekend?" She asked me.

"I'm going to Philly. But I'll have to take a train since I can't drive." I said disappointedly.

"I can take you. Spencer, Hanna, and I are actually going too. We can even drive you back if you want." Emily suggested. "I don't want you taking a train." She added lastly. I smiled.

"I'd love that." I said honestly. I made a bold move and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. She got up from the bench and she pulled me up, and when while we walked back to her house she never let my hand go.

**What did you guys think? Sorry for the late update and the short chapter. I'll try to update again before the weekends over. Let me know, and if you have any suggestions on where Emily and Alison should go for their first date. **

**-Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emily's POV

"Well that was a peaceful ride." Spencer said getting out of the car once we had arrived in Philly.

"Maybe for you, but for us it was like 4 hours in hell. You seriously snore like a truck driver Spence. You really should go see a doctor about that." Hanna said obviously annoyed.

"I don't snore that loud do I Em?" She asked me.

"About as loud as a construction site." I stated. She playfully hit me on the arm. Alison giggled, and let me tell you; it was easily the cutest thing I have ever seen. Well except for that baby Panda that sneezed...That was too adorable to even see twice. Spencer and Hanna were walking ahead of Alison and I looking through the windows of stores were dressed up mannequins were displayed.

"Why did you have to come here anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well, my therapist said I should go somewhere that makes me really happy...And Philly has a lot of memories for me." She said, I smiled at her and she blushed. I took her hand in mine and watched momentarily as Spencer and Hanna continued to walk ahead of us. I turned my attention back to Alison who was blushing.

"Speaking of happy...I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tonight?" I said speaking shyly. I felt my cheeks getting hot. No other girl had this effect on me...well except Megan Fox, Demi Lovato, Mila Kunis, Avril Lavigne, Rihanna, Beyonce, Miley Cyrus after the VMA's...well you get the point. No girl that I had ever really dated, or made out with, or slept with had even half the amount of butterflies Alison gave me when she did something as simple as flashing me a small smile.

"Where?" She asked.

"Well, Hanna told me Demi Lovato is playing a really small gig at the Rocket Cat Cafe. And then there's a park movie tonight and I can make a picnic." I said, hoping she'd say yes. Because not only did I really want to see Demi Lovato again because she was super hot, but I also wanted to hang out with Alison on a more intimate and romantic level. Did I just think that? What the hell is going on with me? What was so special about Alison that was causing me to actually be polite.

"Really? That sounds like a lot of fun." She said with a huge smile. My insides fluttered. I was once again hypnotized in her eyes. "What?" She asked curiously.

"I keep getting caught up in your eyes. They're just so blue. Like the ocean. Its like I need a map because I'm so lost in them." I said, still gazing into her dark blue eyes. They were just so beautiful. I found that her lips were so kissable, and her kiss was unmissable. Her fingertips were so touchable, but most of all her blue ocean eyes were irresistible. Alison smiled softly. "You aren't used to getting complimented are you?" I asked her. Its so weird. My thoughts could go anywhere they want to, but its surprising how they almost automatically headed in her direction.

"No, I'm not really the prettiest girl around, or the smartest, or the funniest." What she said surprised me. Maybe she was talking about all of her scars, and the way her brain didn't function like it used too since the accident.

"Ali...Imperfection is beautiful. But no pretty girl, shines brighter than a good heart like yours." I said honestly. She looked at me and pulled me in for a strong embrace, which caught me off guard but I returned it almost immediately. After about 10 seconds she released. "What was that for?" I asked her. She smiled, and grabbed my hand.

'It was for being sweet." She stated. I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek and we continued walking down the street behind Hanna and Spencer.

**Two Hours Later…**

_**ALISON'S POV**_

Emily and I walked into the Cafe together and the place was deserted, besides the barista's and other workers. The place was dimly lighted. Emily smiled at me and hurriedly walked over to a table and pulled out the chair for me to sit, I sat down and she pushed me up to the table with ease. She went to the other side of the table and a barista came over to us. "Would you like anything to drink Ms. Dilaurentis?" The man asked. I looked over at Emily for an explanation and she just smiled knowingly.

"Can I have water?" I asked. He nodded his head and hurried off to the back area. "Whats this all about?" I asked her.

"Well, I paid the owner of the restaurant to close down for the night...I'm a spoiled rich kid so I figured it would be good to do something nice for someone, for you actually." She said tripping over her own words. I heard a sound and looked over to the stage area, and it was Demi Lovato. I looked back at Emily and she just smiled.

"Thats Demi Lovato." I said, I looked back over at the older girl, who was setting up her acoustic guitar and tuning it. She got comfortable on her stool and set up her mic.

"We can go up and talk to her if you want." She said. My mouth dropped.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. She got up and grabbed my hand over to the girl.

"Hey Demi, this is Alison. The girl I was telling you about." She said. I swear I almost fainted when she looked over at me and smiled. She was like every lesbian's crush.

"Its very nice to meet you Alison." She said. She got up to hug me. I literally almost died. She released me and turned to Emily. "Nice to see you again Emily." She said. Emily smiled and gave her a fist bump. Holy shit, Emily just fist bumped Demi Fucking Lovato!

"Yeah you too. Just do your thing." Emily said, the tattooed girl smiled at us, before continuing to tune her acoustic guitar. Emily led us back over to the table. I smiled at her.

"You are amazing." I said truthfully. Emily's smile dropped, and it made me nervous. "What?" I asked, hoping I didn't upset her.

"Nothing its just...I've never heard that from anyone besides Hanna and Spencer." She said looking at me intensely. I looked away quickly, only to find myself staring right back into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You've never heard that from anyone, not even your parents?" I inquired.

"No. Maybe because its true. Sometimes I just feel like a waste of space, you get what I mean?" She asked me. "I hardly ever see my parents. They're always off doing business or something. And even when I do see them, they're so far off." She said, I could tell she was getting emotional.

"Emily, you are a human being. None of us are perfect, but I think you come pretty close to it." I said honestly. "If it makes you feel any better, my parents treat me like I'm made of bricks. Its like they can't accept that his who I am now." I said. I sighed. "They can't accept that I can't play soccer anymore. They can't accept that I'm not the same smart girl that they raised. They don't get that I can't talk properly all the time anymore." I said. She reached over to the over side of our table to grab my hand.

"We can be imperfect together." She said to me. I silent tear rolled down my face. "You're beautiful Alison. And I can't imagine you ever being anything but that." Emily said to me. In the background I could hear soft guitar strums and the song '_Fix a Heart' _. This moment was perfect and I wish I could live in it forever.

**45 minutes Later...**

_**EMILY'S POV**_

_Guardian's of The Galaxy _was playing in the park and I was there Alison, Hanna, and Spencer. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie. I was paying attention to how Alison would giggle or laugh every so often because of something funny that was said. Her laugh was heartwarming and it made my insides flutter. The movie ended sooner than I thought it would. I was walking down the street with my arm around the shorter girls shoulders. Her arms were wrapped around my waist. "I had a lot of fun tonight." I said.

"You had fun? I had fun. That was probably the best day of my life." She said with a bright smile on her face. I stopped and untangled myself from her. I grabbed her hands gently and looked into her blue orbs. I slowly leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. It was a closed mouth kiss. I really wanted to take our relationship slow. I pulled away and she was as red as a tomato.

"C'mon, I'll drop you off at your hotel." I said leading her to my car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Emily's POV**_

I was back at home. The weekend with Alison was cut short because Spencer's sister was delivering her baby. It was Sunday afternoon and I had absolutely nothing to do. I looked at the clock in my room. It was 2:00 on the dot. I got up from my bed slowly and looked out the window. It was super nice out. I could head the birds singing, and the clouds had cute little shapes in them. The sky was blue...like Alison's eyes. Alison's eyes were so captivating. They held so much depth in them, I could tell her eyes had a million stories to tell, and I wanted to hear every single one of them. Alison was perfect. The way she laughed was perfect, the way she smiled was perfect, the way she turned red when she was shy or embarrassed was perfect...but her eyes were more than perfection. They were almost infinite. I felt like she could see through me with those eyes. She could probably see how truly nervous I was whenever she smiled at me, and I didn't mind that at all. I decided that I wanted to go out for a jog. I called Noel. Straight to voicemail. Fuck it, I'd go myself. I went into my closet and put on some sweats and a random T-Shirt. I took a water bottle with me and I plugged in my headphones with my IPOD.

I continued jogging throughout Rosewood. Jogging was one of my favorite things to do. I always let everything else go when I went jogging. The wind blew onto my face in such a way that made me keep going. My adrenaline was pumping furiously. I didn't even know where I was jogging to. There was a certain rush and feeling that I had today that made me decide to speed up. So I did, and so did my heart rate. But I loved it anyway.

_**ALISON'S POV**_

I was sitting on my porch with Cece. "So, how are things with Emily?" Cece asked me. I rolled my eyes at the taller blonde sitting on the step just below me. That was a good friend. She asked me about someone I like (Knowing that I want to talk about it) even though she can't stand them.

"We don't have to talk about her if you don't want too." I said. She shook her head. "Okay, so she drove me to Philly with her friends over the weekend." I said, smiling at the amount of memories that were made from that trip.

"Sounds fun." She said, obviously unimpressed. I was going to impress her no matter what. I was going to blow her away in fact.

"Yeah, and she asked me on a date and she looked so shy." I started, she still looked unpleased. "She told me that Demi Lovato was playing and that she thought it would be cool to see her play." I said, her eyebrows perked up at the mention of Demi Lovato.

"Did she play?" Cece asked me. I smiled.

"Yeah, it turns out Emily rented out the restaurant for the night and called Demi to come play." I said nonchalantly. Her eyes lit up brightly.

"She rented out the restaurant and CALLED, Demi Lovato to come play?! She literally picked up the phone and called Demi Lovato and said hey come play?!" She asked, obviously surprised and impressed.

"I don't know exactly how the conversation went. But they're good friends. She gave her a fist bump. And I got to meet her and have a conversation with her. Nice chick." I said calmly. Cece started clapping excitedly.

"I seriously approve of Emily. I swear." She said with a huge smile. We heard fast footsteps approaching. Cece looked at saw Emily sprinting in tight sweatpants and a black T-Shirt that said _'Cover me in Chocolate and feed me to the lesbians.' _ She hadn't noticed us as she approached our house from down the street.

"Do I look okay?" I asked hurriedly. Cece adjusted my hair quickly and I changed positions on the porch so I looked sexy. But, I hadn't really noticed that we looked like a bunch of desperate 6th grade girls who know their crush was coming their way. She was approaching and we kept our positions like pros. Emily ran and she noticed us, she brought herself to a slow stop and took out her earphones. She smiled at us.

"Hey, how you ladies doing?" She asked politely. She opened her water bottle and took a sip. Let me tell you; she looked so sexy while she was doing. You ever see those movies where someone hot does everything in slow motion? Yeah, thats how I was envisioning Emily drinking that water.

"We're doing great. How's your run going?" I asked her. Emily smiled at me, and it made me weak at the knees.

"Its alright. I was just sitting around bored so I decided to get some exercise. Can I ask what you guys are doing? You doing a photoshoot or something?" She asked, referring to how we were seating. Cece and I laughed.

"No silly. We're just uh...we're just doing an Exercise." I said.

"Selfie." Cece said Selfie at the same time that I said exercise. Emily looked puzzled. Cece and I shared a look and our eyes widened.

"We're doing a Selfie exercise. We're doing everything from duck faces to sexy lip biting and having eye sex with the lense of the camera." Cece said. Emily smiled.

"Okay...Well I'll let you two get back to it, I'm gonna keep going." She said.

"Wait!" I said panickingly, not wanting Emily to leave.

"What?" She asked us.

"We want to run with...you." I said.

"We do?" The other blonde asked me. I quickly elbowed her in her ribs, shutting her up immediately.

"Just wait here for like five minutes." I said, she nodded in surprise. I practically dragged Cece up, and into the house to change into appropriate clothes. In about four minutes we came downstairs and we all started jogging at an unbelievably slow pace. Emily didn't seem to mind though. We shortly turned into the trail in the forrest. I tripped over a branch and thought I was going to fall and Emily caught me in her strong tan long arms.

"You should be more careful. There's a lot of rocks and sticks out here. Try to keep your feet off the ground a little more." She with a small grin.

"Thanks." I said shyly. She slowly lifted me up. "Can we rest a minute?" I asked. Emily nodded. Cece was literally laying on the ground breathing heavily, her chest was rising and falling quickly. Emily walked over to Cece and handed her the bottle of water and she gratefully drank it all.

"Everything...Hurts!" Cece yelled like an out of shape 6th grader, it was amusing. I was in a coma for three months, and I was more in shape than her. Emily helped Cece up and steadied her on her feet. Cece looked at me and I gave her a look. "You know; I just forgot I have this thing that I have to do. I think I'll walk back to my house." She said; trying to give Emily and I some alone time.

"You don't want me to walk back with you?" I asked trying to make the conversation seem believable.

"No thats okay Ali, I need some alone time." She said. "It was cool hanging out with you Emily, I'll catch you later." She said before walking off. Damn, that was a true best friend.

Emily and I sat down on a bench nearby to catch our breath from the run. "You run pretty fast for a girl who was in a coma for three months." Emily joked. I laughed. She was right, I had been working super hard in physical therapy. Aside from the occasional lack of coordination, speech lossage, difficulty focusing, and the inability to tie my own shoes I was fine.

"I try." I said simply; Emily simply smiled.

"Listen, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out again tomorrow? My sister is coming home and she said she'd like to meet the girl I talk to her so much about." She said sweetly, she talked to her sister about me? Holy shit, that is like super special. I'm special to her. The thought brought a smile to my lips. I could tell she was getting nervous. "I mean...its cool if you don't want to come I would completely understand if you..you know wouldn't want to it...it's kind of a big step." She said.

"No Em, I really want to go. I'd be honored to meet your sister...I'm not gonna get like a daddy treatment am I?" She joked.

"Actually she might be more expectant of you than my dad." Emily said.

"Well, I'll be prepared." I said with a smile. She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek making me blush. We heard a shriek and a fall to the forest ground. We looked in the direction worriedly to find Cece on the ground.

"Cece is that you? I thought you were going home." Emily said. Shit.

"Oh yeah I was...but you know there...was a umm cat stuck in the tree...It escaped I think. I'm leaving now." She got up and left before anymore questioning could happen. Emily looked at me weird. "She's weird." She said.

"Yeah, she's...special." I said chuckling. Emily laughed.

"Just so you know Ivy's cooking is amazing; and you should bring cookies. Ivy likes cookies." She said.

"Okay; I'll bring cookies." I said with a smile. Emily grabbed my hand, and kissed it.

"You smell really good." She said.

"Yeah, I love the sweaty and pain smell." I said jokingly. She laughed light heartedly. We walked together through the woods hand in hand until we passed an old park that no one ever went to. I sat on the swings and Emily went behind me and started pushing me.

It was in that moment that I realized that Emily was going to _kill me with her love. _

**What did you guys think? Sorry; I got like temporary writers block. I can't wait until you guys read the next chapter its really cute and romantic. And Ivy, Emily's sister, will be teasing their relationship quite a bit which is sure to cause some blushing. Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**ALISON'S POV**_

"You look so good." Cece complimented. We had spent a total of four long hours trying on different outfits. I had resorted to a simple sweater with a british flag on it, and a pair of skin tight skinny jeans and converse...I can't believe this is what we came up with after four hours. I looked in the mirror. I guess I looked okay. I had my hair down and I had straightened it. I sat on the bed next to her.

"Thanks Cece." I said simply. The air felt thin for some reason. I looked over at her and she had a conflicted look on her face. "You okay Tootsie Roll?" I asked her, using the nickname I had used for her since we were little kids.

"I'm scared Ali." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. What was she talking about.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Maybe I'm scared because you mean more to me than any other person on this planet. I honestly don't know what I'd ever do without you. For three months I sat by your bedside everyday, waiting...waiting for you to wake up. I had almost given up hope that my best friend, my sister, would ever wake up." She started. Where was she going with this. "Now you're back, and you're so healthy and you're in such a positive and good place...I'm scared that if things with this Emily girl go downhill you'll get depressed, and go off the edge...and maybe jump in front of a car...on purpose this time though." She said.

"Cece, I'm okay really. I'm not gonna go and jump in front of traffic if things with Emily don't go okay. Is there a big possibility that I'll just end up being another girl that has fallen for her? Yes,of course. But I am willing to do that because I've been given a second chance." I said to her sincerely. "I was supposed to die. I wasn't supposed to get the chance to walk again, I wasn't supposed to get the chance to ever graduate high school. I wasn't supposed to ever get the chance to have another sleepover with you. I wasn't supposed to get the chance to fall in love, or experience true heartbreak...But I got the chance too." I continued. "It would be selfish for me to not take this chance with Emily, even if it does end in heartbreak its just another experience that I got a second chance to experience." I concluded.

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" Cece asked me.

"I don't know...I guess I heard all of you guys talking to me while I was asleep." I said. The other blonde smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug. I had expected this type of talk between us for a long time, I just didn't think it would be coming this soon, but it was long overdue I think. I was the first one to pull away. Cece wiped her eyes and smiled at me.

"You better get the apple pie ready." She said. I laughed. After about 20 minutes Emily came to pick me up. The drive to her house involved Emily informing me about her sister, and also warning me about the teasing that was sure to happen. We pulled up outside Emily's house. I put my hand on the car handle to get out but she stopped me.

"Before we go in there I just wanted to tell you something." She started. "I'm known for being the school's play girl, I think you know that." I was nervous for where this conversation was going. I didn't want things with Emily to turn out to be just some stupid game. "But I just want you to know that this is nothing like that. I have never felt this way about anyone else, I've never really taken a girl to meet my family...Except for Spencer and Hanna of course. I asked you to come here because I want to prove to you that I'm not the person that everyone thinks I am. I want to give this a real chance Ali." She said with a gentle smile on her face.

"What are you saying?" I asked her. She sighed as she looked down at her feet, her chocolate brown eyes found their way back to my blue one's.

"I'm saying that I want to be with you." She said. "Will you be my girlfriend Alison?" She asked me sincerely. Emily was stepping outside of her comfort zone, she wanted me. Emily Fields, the most popular girl in school, wanted me...and I wanted her too.

"Yeah, I will be your girlfriend." I said with a smile. Emily blushed heavily. She leaned over and gave me a soft lingering kiss on my cheek.

"You ready for this?" Emily asked. I nodded. I was about to get out but she stopped me once again. "Wait here." She said, she got out of the car and hurried over to my side to open the door for me. She was so adorable...and she was my girlfriend. She took my hand and helped me out of the car. She didn't let it go after I was fully out of the door, we walked up to the door and she opened it. I had to admit that I was nervous before, but with Emily holding my hand all my anxiety slipped away. We walked into the large dining area to see a tall tan woman setting the table, Emily's sister I assumed. She looked up and saw us. She smiled widely and made her way over to us.

She took me in a large embracing hug, which I accepted, but it was still unexpected. She finally released me. "Its so nice to finally meet you Alison, Emily talks about you all the time." This surprised me, I glanced at Emily and she was blushing heavily.

"Its nice to meet you as well Ivy." I said, smiling brightly at the girl standing in front of me.

"Why don't you two go and sit down while I finish dinner?" She asked. Emily led me to the table. We made small talk, until Ivy came back out with assorted plates. "This is italian ribeye steak, with manicotti. After dinner if you're still hungry I made some cannolis." She said as she sat down across from Emily and I. I ate some of my steak, and it was delicious. It was exactly how I liked it. Medium rare.

"This is really good Ivy." I complimented honestly. The tan girl smiled at me.

"I like you, she's a keeper Emily." She teased, I guessed this was the beginning of the teasing Emily had warned me about.

"I know." She muttered, smiling at me before taking a sip of her water.

"So Alison, how did you and Emily meet?" Ivy asked me, obviously keen on knowing.

"I was walking in the hallway and I kept dropping my books, so she came and helped me pick them back up, then she tied my shoes." I said, I was grateful that Ivy hadn't asked why she had to tie my shoes for me. I really didn't want to talk about the accident. People acted like that defined who I was, but it didn't. It was one small page to the story of my life. I was fine, I had a few struggles because of the accident but hey, I was doing a lot better than "normal people."

"Yeah, I'm romantic that way." Emily said smiling. Ivy and I both laughed at what she said. Emily just smiled cheekily. I liked her smile, her smile made other people smile. But one thing wa on my mind. Behind every player is someone who broke their heart, who broke Emily's? Who was the girl behind all of Emily's shenanigans? I didn't know, but I wanted to find out. The rest of the night continued well, Ivy had embarrassed Emily more than me surprisingly. We had looked at Emily's baby pictures, much to the brunettes dismay, and Ivy had told me a variety of embarrassing stories about Emily.

**1 hour later…**

"That was fun." I said to Emily, we were sitting on my porch together.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Emily said sincerely. "I'm really happy you could make it tonight. Ivy only comes around every once and a while, so I'm glad she got to meet you." She finalized.

"Yeah...me too." I said. She smiled. She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, similar to the one she had given me in her car earlier this evening. She stood up slowly.

"Goodnight Alison." She said smiling gently at me.

"Night Em." She got in her car and then drove away. I got up and turned around to see Cece starting out of the curtain. I went into the house. "Were you really here all night?" I asked the other blonde.

"I ain't got anything better to do." She replied, I rolled my eyes at her antics. "Tell me how it went." She commanded. I sat down on the couch next to her.

"It went perfect...What more can I say?" I asked her, reminiscing back on the events of the dinner.

**EMILY'S POV**

I walked back into the house, to see Ivy waiting on the couch for me. "You ready to go to the meeting?" She asked me. I was dreading it.

"I really don't get it. Why do I have to be apart of all this bullshit?" I asked her angrily.

"Because...its who we are." She said. It was then that I heard the roar of several motorcycles rolling down the street. I knew that song.

"Maybe...maybe being in an outlaw biker club is this families thing...but it sure as hell isn't mine." I said. She stood up.

"Emily, you need to do this. Our MC needs you." She said. I looked out the window and saw all of the motorcycles pulling up to my house.

"Is dad out there?" I asked her. She nodded. I guess I had to do this.

**I told you there would be a huge plot twist. **

**-Angel**


End file.
